


First Friend

by Kei_UwU



Category: Naruto
Genre: All Konoha ANBU loves Naruto, Attempt at Humor, But hides it well, Fix-It, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't watch Naruto Pt.2, Im A Bad Author, Kurama is shook, Lots of POVs, My Fav Characters Lives, Naruto is kinda depressed, Naruto is lonely, Sasuke isn't an asshole, Slow Updates, Tenzo might have a crush on Kakashi, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, but he gets more friends!, characters are OOC, talk no jutsu, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_UwU/pseuds/Kei_UwU
Summary: Naruto was sick of it all. Sick of all the glares, and whispers that follow him through Konoha. He has no one except himself, for the first four years of his life. So when he wakes up in the sewers he certainly did not expect to make his first friend there.Kurama may hate humans, despise even, but he still grew up with the Sage of Six Path's Teachings, so when an affection starved little boy, a mere kit, his container, came to him and asked if they could be friends, Kurama couldn't say no.(Summary might change)
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 294





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Harrowed Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211566) by [Sable_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Scribe/pseuds/Sable_Scribe). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited:  
> Oct. 7 ,2020

_**Key/Guide**_  
' _Thoughts_ '  
"Talking"  
 _ **'Bijuu Thoughts'**_  
 **"Bijuu Talking"**  
 _ **Author/Me**_

_**3rd POV**_

Four years old Naruto Uzumaki was cornered in the orphanage storage closet. How did he get here you ask? Simple, because he asked for a cup of water. Ridiculous right? Well not really, for Naruto this is practically a daily thing.

And Naruto, was sick of it all. On the outside he looks like a bright and happy kid, but he was just so... tired of living. What's the point of living if everybody hates you? No matter what he does everyone either glares at him every time he's in a five meter radius from then or they just outright ignore him!

He might not be the sharpest kunai but he isn't just outright stupid! He recognizes that look in their eyes! They all hate him! _Every single one of them._

He just wants to be treated like all the other kids in this place, just...what type of crime did he commit to be treated like this?

With those thoughts he slipped into blissful darkness. When he awoke he would be greeted with the sounds of dripping water...

 _ **3rd POV**_   
  
Upon waking up Naruto realized that he was no longer in the cramped storage closet... no now he seemed to be in a giant sewer...

Walking around aimlessly Naruto stumbled across multiple bars that formed what appeared to be a giant cage.

**"Oh? Has my container finally come to meet me?"** A blood red eye opened directly in front of Naruto. While the great creatures voice was filled with so much hatred!- Naruto recognized that look in their eyes because he himself has felt it everyday for the past four years of his life... Loneliness and longing for something, longing for affection...

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

_**Kurama's POV** _

Shock was the first thing I felt, then anger.

 **"What are you trying to accomplish? Why are you even here? You will not gain anything by doing this."** , Kurama hissed back.

"I just... want to be friends with you..."

At this point the Kyuubi could hardly believe what he just heard, did his container just say he wanted to be friends with him!?!?

**"And tell me why I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune should become _friends_ with you!?!"**

"Because we're both lonely! So why not become friends? Then we both don't have to be lonely anymore!"

_**3rd POV** _

Both the beast and the child stared at each other for a while... until something broke the silence.

**"Kurama, My name is Kurama..."**

"So uh... where exactly are we? I mean I don't really know how I ended up here...", said a sheepish Naruto while smiling awkwardly.

**"We're in your mindscape..."**

After Kurama finished explaining about what a mindscape is and just as Kurama was about to continue on to explain why he (Kurama) was in his (Naruto's ) mindscape Naruto brain paused to a screeching halt.

"Wait a sec, you're the **KYUUBI!?!"**

And thus was the start of a beautiful friendship between a Bijuu and a Human...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Key/Guide**_  
' _Thoughts_ '  
"Talking"  
_**'Bijuu Thoughts '**_  
**"Bijuu Talking"**  
_**Author/Me**_

_**3rd POV** _

Upon opening his eyes he finds himself back in the tiny storage closet, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light Naruto slowly makes his way into the hallway. Peaking through a window he discovers that it's already nightime.

While trying to get back to his so called room he had the misfortune of coming across the mean lady at the orphanage.

The moment the matron took a look at Naruto she hissed out a "Get out!" before promptly kicking the poor kid out of the ophanage.

So now we find our favourite little blond wandering the streets near midnight.

_**Naruto POV**_

_'Was it all a dream? I really thought that maybe I made my first friend...'_

**_'No it wasn't a dream I'm as real as you are thank-you-very-much'_**

"Kurama? Where are you?", whispered a very confused Naruto.

_**'Just talk to me through you're mind or everyone else will think your going mental'**_

' _Kay Kura-nii, sooo~ what do I do now? I mean everybody else in this village pretty much hates me for breathing so where will I go?'_

_**'True... True... I'd say go find some berries or whatever you humans eat in the morning for now, though you'd probably want some kind of shelter over your head tonight so I suggest you start on that. '**_

_**/Timeskip/** _

The next morning Naruto woke up in a alleyway behind a small food stand. Sniffing the delicious aroma Naruto decided to just take a peak at whatever it was before heading for the forests.

Looking through the flaps he sees two people making weird strings of this yellowish stuff. He wanders in trying to get a close look at whatever the nice smelling things are.

Though it seems he was noticed, shutting his tightly as he braced for the scolding he was undoubtedly going to receive after getting caught.

So imagine his surprise when instead of the harsh words he expected instead, a soft voice asking, "Are you hungry kido?"

At that moment his stomach decided to betray him and grumbled loudly in return, he noted dully that Kurama at least seemed to enjoy the show if his cackling was anything to go by.

The nice man chuckled before setting him on a stool. While Naruto was baffled why didn't this man hate him too? He had the Kyuubi sealed in him! So how could he be so nice to him while everyother adult seemed to despise him!?

_**'I can't sense any negative emotions from him... huh what do you know some people actually know how to look pass the kyuubi'**_

_'That's actually... refreshing, it's nice to have someone actually welcoming me with open arms, ya'know? I'm definitely coming here more in the future!'_

By the time Naruto had snapped out of his little strance, he found a bowl of the weird strings in front of him. He gazed at the man questionaly.

Smiling the guy said, "This is called Ramen, it's a type of noodles, now go on try some! The first bowl is on the house!"

Naruto slowly takes a bite of the noodles and immediately perks up,"This is really good!"

"Glad you like it kid! So tell me what was a kid like you doing in the alleyway?"

' _Kurama? Should I tell him about me getting thrown out?'_

_**'You're choice, I mean he seems to really care for you plus this could be your chance to actually get a roof to live under'**_

"I- I was kicked out of the ophanage earlier... So uh- I was just trying to find somewhere to sleep I guess", Naruto replied hesitantly.

Frowning the Ramen chef said,"That's not right you're way to young to live on your own, how 'bout this? After closing my shop for the day, I'll take you to the Hokage."

"Uh- what's your name? My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"How rude of me! I apologize, my name's Teuchi Ichiraku!"

"Well see ,ya later old man!", snickering Naruto ran off to collect some food from the forest.

"Hey! I'm not old yet you little brat!"

_**Scene Change: Forests Surrounding Konoha** _

_**'Alright Naruto remember to not go too far into the forest and try to stay on the outskirts alright? And try to look for something edible like berries or fruits of the sort'**_

Following Kurama's suggestions he stuck to the outskirts of the forest and began searching for anything that might be edible.

Finally about seventeen minutes or so later, Naruto discovers a little berry bush. Quickly stuffing a few in his jacket hood Naruto sits against a near by tree to talk to Kurama for a bit.

_'Hey Kurama? Thank you, for being my first friend, it means a lot y'know? I was just about to give up, but you gave me a...purpose I suppose, they're's others out there like me right? So I'll just find all of them and become friends with them! Doesn't that sound nice? Having a bunch of friends that could understand you... Who would stick with you through thick and thin, just like a family! What do you say Kurama?'_

_**'Naruto... you're a bright kit and don't let anyone tell you otherwise'**_

_'But to do that I'll have to be stronger, strong enough to help others, strong enough to defend those who can't defend themselves...'_

And this is how Naruto decided that he was going to become the strongest Ninja ever recorded!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Key/Guide_**  
' _Thoughts_ '  
"Talking"  
_**'Bijuu Thoughts '**_  
**"Bijuu Talking"**  
_**Author/Me**_

_**3rd POV (Small Timeskip)** _

When Naruto exited his mindscape he quickly notices the setting sun signaling that it's almost nightime. Grabbing his jacket and the few barries he haven't eaten yet he scurried off to meet up with old man' Teuchi.

When he arrives at the Ramen stand he sees old man' Teuchi turning off the lights of the shop. Quickly approaching him Naruto yells ,"Hey old man' Teuchi! Are we going to go now? Oh man I can't wait to meet the strongest Ninja in the village!"

"Naruto out of the four Hokages who's you're favourite?", Teuchi asks curiously.

_'The Yondaime Hokage of course he's my dad!'_ , Naruto thinks yet in reality he simply says, "I don't really know... I mean they're all really cool and all, but all I know about them is that they're super powerful."

"That's fine you could tell me who you like the most after you learn all about them in the Academy!", after a bit more small talk the duo finally made it to the Hokage Tower.

Upon entering the secretary immediately scowled at the sight of Naruto. "What are you doing here you brat?" Seeing the tension between the secretary and his blond charge Teuchi quickly interrupted. 

"We wish to see the Hokage about Naruto's current living conditions. Would you mind asking the Hokage if we're permitted to enter?"

Sneering the secretary replied, "Why would Hokage-sama wish to speak with that thing?", at that moment the Hokage walks out of his office. "Hokage-sama!"

"You're the strongest Ninja in the village!? Bu- but you're just an old man!"

Ignoring Naruto's outburst he takes a look at the rooms occupants and he asks questionaly, "What's with all the commotion out here?"

"Hokage-sama! That thing over there was trying to sneak into your office!", said the secretary while pointing her finger at Naruto.

Trying to defuse the situation Teuchi explains to the Hokage about Naruto's living conditions,"Sorry for the trouble Hokage-sama but Naruto and I just wished to see you to talk about Naruto's current living conditions."

"Is that so? Very well then come to my office we shall go into the details there."

"Actually Hokage-sama will it be alright for me to leave Naruto to you? I must get back to my daughter soon.", Teuchi asked.

"Well Naruto-kun ? What do you say?", the Hokage questioned young Naruto.

"That's fine old man' Teuchi! I'll be just fine on my own here!"

 _ **Hiruzen's (Hokage) POV**_

While the old Sarutobi appeared calm on the outside, on the inside all he felt was cold fury. From what the Ramen Chef just told him that means that Naruto's either being treated poorly at the ophanage, or he got thrown out from said place, or even worse, both!

Suddenly guilt over took his emotions, he knew he should've checked up on Naruto in person! How could he be so naive! How could he actually listen to the matron's reports when it was so obvious that the matron hated the boy?

Shaking those thoughts out of his mind for now he turned towards little Naruto, the only legacy of two of his greatest friends, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He doesn't even want to imagine what Kushina would do to him if she ever found out about Naruto's treatment, she would surely beat him black and blue in the afterlife.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

_'Kurama I thought you said the Hokage is the strongest Ninja in the village! Not some old geezer!'_

_**'Well I'm sorry for not knowing the guy's age!',**_ Kurama grumbled voice dripping with sarcasm.

_**'But your mother barely gave me enough freedom to move my head! So I only caught small glimpses of her life, not everyone's nice like you, dumbass.'**_

_'Okay okay I get it! Now just stop complaining! You're like a thousand years old so why don't you stop acting like a little four year old?'_

 _ **3rd POV**_

After entering the office Hiruzen and Naruto both takes a seat. 

"So, Naruto-kun how's the ophanage treating you?", asks Hiruzen. 

Before anwsering the question Naruto quickly checks in with Kurama,' _Kurama do you feel any negative emotions coming off him?'_

_**'Hm... well he does feel angry but it isn't really directed at you, though for some reason he feels guilty? Interesting...'**_

_'I... think I'm going to tell him, I mean he doesn't hate me so that's got to count for something right?'_

_**'Sure kit it's at least worth a try**_ ', steeling up his resolve Naruto decides to tell the Hokage the truth about how he's treated at the ophanage.

"Well I mean... I have my own room? Even if it's a bit small... So I guess that's something, and I get a piece of bread and a cup of water everyday, though I uh... kind of got kicked out last night... " 

Frowning slightly the old man asks,"May I ask why you got kicked out?"

"I didn't do anything bad I promise!", a slightly panicked Naruto blurts out after seeing the old man frowns. Seeing Naruto's panicked state the Hokage decided to speak up .

"It's alright Naruto-kun I won't be mad at you for whatever it may be that got you kicked out.", reassured the old Sarutobi, while smiling softly at Naruto to try and calm the kid's nerves.

Nodding slightly to himself Naruto recounts the nights events albeit a bit hesitantly. "I asked for an extra cup of water before I was supposed to go to bed, the mean lady at the orphanage then yelled at me and then said that I had time out for being an 'ungrateful little brat' when I woke up it was already dark so I decided to head for my room. The mean lady then yelled at me and threw me out the front door.", Naruto mumbled softly to the Hokage. Though as a trained Ninja he had more developed hearing abilities so he had still heard what the boy had said loud and clear.

 _ **Hiruzen's POV**_

Feeling my blood boil at what the boy had just revealed I quickly tried to suppress my anger at the matron while trying to calm down by drawling in deep breaths and breathing out slowly.

"I'll make sure to speak to the mean lady about your treatment Naruto-kun meanwhile let's talk about your living arrangements now. So how about an apartment? I'll be sure to send people your way every now and then to make sure you're doing alright. Is that fine Naruto-kun?"

Grinning now Naruto cheerily replied back,"That's sounds great old man!"

And this was how little Naruto had met the Third Hokage!


	4. Chapter 4

  
_**Key/Guide**_  
' _Thoughts_ '  
"Talking"  
_**'Bijuu Thoughts '**_  
**"Bijuu Talking"**  
_**Author/Me**_

_**Naruto POV /Small Timeskip/** _

The moment I saw my apartment I was trembling with excitement! This was where I would live, a place where I was ultimately the boss, I wouldn't need to ask to go out anymore, I could eat when I'm hungry, and best of all there was no one here to glare at me!

Things were really starting to go uphill for me and I can't help but thank whatever deity out there that brought me to Kurama, Teuchi, and the old man Hokage. Though he could somewhat feel the Chakra of a few people surrounding his apartment although there was no negative emotions so I guess they're stationed there to protect me...

_**'There called the ANBU Black Ops the elite Ninjas of the village Shinobi directly under the command of the Hokage and Loyal only to the Hokage, they're most likely here to make sure you don't starve yourself to death or they're probably to protect you from any of the villagers after they find out you living on your own now. ',**_ Kurama mutters through the mind link. 

_**'Oh and congratulations for being a sensor their actually quite rare according to you're mother's memories. From what I know you're a natural Uzumaki sensor.'**_

_'Uh... Kurama what's a sensor?',_ Naruto questions awkwardly.

_**' Oops I forgot that you didn't know what that was, you know what? Just meet me in your mindscape I'm going to try something and I need you in here.'**_

Moving over to the couch I let my conciousness fade into my mindscape the moment I feel the couch under me.

"So Kurama what did you want to show me?", I ask. Kurama brings his paws gently to my forehead and I let him since I trust him with my life. Suddenly I felt an influx of memories of what appears to be my mother's. Confused and slightly disoriented I ask,"How did you do that? What was that?", while trying to organize my now messed up memories though thankfully I had Kurama to help me so that greatly quickened things up.

**''I still had a piece of your mother's lingering Chakra from being sealed in her so I tried to transfer her memories to you through what little Chakra I still had left of her so now you'll know not just more about her but also learn from her memories, plus I figured you'd want to know more about your mother, and while I may strongly dislike her she's gained my respect as a strong Kunoichi"** , answered Kurama nonchalantly. Though before he knew what was happening he felt little arms wrapped around one of his tails.

_**Kurama's POV** _

Smiling softly I wrapped my tail around Naruto in response. Hearing a muffled "Thanks a lot Kurama", I responded by saying a **"You're welcomed kit"**

_**3rd POV /Small Timeskip/** _

_'Hey Kurama? Is there a way you could help me train? While having my mother's memories are really helpful along the way I want to have someone to tell me when I do something wrong. Like you know observe me.'_

After escaping his ANBU guards via a Shadow Clone. We currently find our favourite little blond once again by the forest surrounding Konoha, though this time he was practicing his mother's Taijutsu katas in a small clearing on a cliff which just so happens to be above Naka River (*cough*cough where Shisui died in the Anime).

_**'Well there is a way for me to sort of get out of the seal without completely releasing me while you can't rip the entire seal off or else you're body would no doubt cave from the sudden increase of such potent Chakra, you could just rip a corner of the seal off once you do that you should be able to put my conciousness into a shadow clone so I'll technically be there just as your shadow clone.'**_ , Kurama explained. Nodding slightly Naruto quickly enters his mindscape which after gaining a bit more control over has been turned into a open field surrounded by trees and a small stream running by. And while the bars are no longer present the seal is now represented as the collar with the seal on it around Kurama's neck though apparently it won't restrain Kurama unless he either goes out of line or upon Naruto's wishes. Floating up to said collar Naruto grabs the corner of the seal and prepares to rip a corner of the seal off, only for a hand to seemingly come out of no where and grip Naruto's wrist. Surprised both Naruto and Kurama jumps away from the offending party. 

** _Minato's POV (Hah! I bet none of you expected that!)_ **

Upon opening my eyes again I immediately knew why I was here the moment I saw my son reaching for the seal on the Kyuubi's collar, I also noticed that the bars holding the Kyuubi back disppeared and I was now extremely worried, the restraints on the Kyuubi were way too loose! Raising my hands to perform the required handseals to further retrict the Kyuubi I was shocked when my son rushed at me and shouted stop. Just as I finished the hand sequence Tori Gates came crashing down to retrain each of the Kyuubi's tails whilst pinning it's head down as well. Though that seemed to be a mistake as the moment I turned back to my son I saw Golden Chakra Chains soaring at me and coming out of the ground to restrain me. In the process also trapping me. I watched as my son one by one seemed to remove the Tori Gates restraining the Kyuubi while I was struggling to get out of my confines.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

I couldn't believe what happened just now I had unlocked mom's Chakra Chains(albeit only in my mindscape but _still!_ )! Though on the downside what seems to be a Chakra Imprint of my father seemed to have appeared from me trying to loosen the seal and is restraining Kurama though thankfully I was able to free him of said restraints, turning back to my father I ask,"Are you going to listen to me explain the situation or not? I mean I could just tie you there throughout the whole explanation or you could co-operate with me and listen to whatever I'm going to say first then freak out 'kay?"

_**Okay so in canon Kushina has the Chakra Chains because of some sort of Special Chakra that a few Uzumakis have while in this Fanfic I'm going to make a rare bloodline within the Uzumaki Clan. So the ones that does have the Kekkei Genkai will have the Chakra Bite Healing thing, Chakra Chains, and of course above average Uzumaki sensing skills so yeah and no Naruto is not going to become super overpowered right away the only reason Naruto won against Minato was because that it's his mindscape where he controls everything whilst in the real world he'd going to have to learn how to properly use his kekkai genkai. Manifesting the Chakra Chains in his mindscape just means he probably has the kekkai genkai.** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Oct. 4 2020

  
_**Key/Guide**_  
_'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
_**'Bijuu Thoughts '**_  
**"Bijuu Talking"**  
_**Author/Me**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

Nodding slightly as Naruto told his little Life Story to Minato, he continued to stared a bit dazed at his son. _'Did I just hear him say he befriended a Bijuu? The Kyuubi none the less? Was he that desperate for a friend? What have I condemned a hour long newborn to? My own son none the less?'_ Dozens of questions was going through Minato's mind as he stared blankly at little Naruto. 

"So yeah I would really appreciate it if you don't pin my only friend down with gigantic red gates in my own mindscape please.", Naruto finally finished off.

Still a bit dazed Minato replied slowly,"Okaaayyy let's go over some things here yeah? The villagers all hate you so, you got sad, fell asleep, you befriended the Kyu-"

"Kurama his name is Kurama", Naruto interrupted.

"Kurama got it", Minato said absentmindly. "Befriended Kurama, met the Ichiraku Ramen's owner, met up with Lord 3rd, got yourself an apartment, somehow got Kushina's memories ,and decided to loosen up the seal a bit so you could summon the Kyu- Kurama I meant Kurama to help you train, was there anything I missed? Or anything else you need to tell me?", Minato questioned.

"Nope! I think that was it!", Naruto chirped cheerfully.

"Just give me a second to digest all of that information please.", replied Minato meekly.

_**/Small Timeskip/** _

"Alright Naruto I think I'm fine now, so uh- Could I hug you?",Minato finally said after the silence.

Perking up Naruto happily bounced over to give his father a hug, "Mmmhm... Y'know I didn't think I'd ever meet my parents but yet here I am hugging my dad... It's nice y'know?", Naruto murmured.

"It's just... I've kind of come to terms that I'm never going to meet my parents, but then all of a sudden you're here and it just feels so surreal.", Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Naruto, please, forgive me for not being there to hear your first words, watch you take your first steps, or just being there for you while you grew up, and now you're just so mature already ,and it pains me to know that I was the reason you matured so quickly. Just know that your mother and I just wanted the best for you and the village alright?", Minato said softly while rubbing Naruto's back soothingly.

"It's okay I forgave you long ago, after all you were the Hokage so the village is your first priority, I understand", Naruto said with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry for cutting our time together off but I'm starting to fade, Naruto so before I go, I have a gift for you," pressing his forehead against Naruto's Minato softly push a bit of his Chakra into Naruto. With that Minato's Chakra Inprint completely crumbled away. 

An "I love you my son.", echoing through Naruto's mindscape quietly yet heard loud and clear.

"I love you too... dad"

_**3rd POV /Small Timeskip/** _

After Minato's Chakra Imprint crumbled away Naruto kneeled down from the sudden intrusion of his mind, memories upon memories once again invading his unprepared mind. Though he's already experienced having memories being injected into him he really didn't think it would happen again. 

_**3rd POV /A Week Later/** _

After the confrontation with Minato's Chakra Imprint in Naruto's mindscape, Naruto has constantly been training and trying to once again manifest the Chakra Chains. Although so far Naruto could only manifest a single Chakra Chain after a week, though he's also trying to combine both his parent's Taijutsu Style into one to not just make him more unpredictable but also to honour what his parents had left him with. 

Even with both Kushina and Minato's memories Naruto never tried the overly destructive Jutsu like the Rasengan.

Currently he's just focusing on Chakra Control, Taijutsu, and his Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai.From his mother's memories he knows that if you have the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai then he should have the Chakra Chains, Chakra Bite, and better sensory skills. So far he was at least able to get a grip on using all three.

Deciding to rest up for a bit Naruto walked towards the nearest tree Naruto sat down and enjoyed the cooling shade of the tree. Though not five minutes after settling down Naruto felt a tiny flare of Chakra from a few meters behind him.

Deciding to check it out Naruto wanders further deeper into the forest until he discovered an injured little fox that was slightly limping on their left rear leg.

Remembering his Kekkai Genkai Naruto absentmindly wondered the Chakra Bite worked on animals. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity slowly walked to the fox as to not scare the fox. 

Kneeling down softly in front of the fox Naruto held out his arm. As if sensing what Naruto means the fox hesitantly bite Naruto arm softly, as the fox's teeth penetrates the soft skin the fox is surrounded by faint green Chakra for a second. 

Though when the waem Chakra fades the fox is no longer injured, other than the faint traces of blood, you wouldn't be able to tell that the fox was injurwd just a second ago.

No longer in pain the fox leans forwards and nuzzles Naruto's arm and licks it a bit as to apologize for biting him.

A bit tired Naruto leans against a tree and drifts off into sleep. The fox curls itself up on Naruto's lap ans soon follows Naruto's examole and also fall asleep.

_**/Small Timeskip/** _

When Naruto woke up it was late in the afternoon. Lifting the small fox off his lap Naruto slowly stretches. Though before Naruto could walk off the fox feom earlier wakes as well and nuzzles against Naruto's legs.

Making a decision Naruto bends down and asks,"Would you like to come with me?" 

Snickering when the fox yipped excitedly Naruto hugs the fox close to his chest and sneaks back into the village walls. 

  
_**Yay Naruto made another friend! In the next chapter Naruto will meet a few certain Uchihas could you guess who? Oh yeah and the ANBU operatives will be included in the next chapter as well. Oh and heads up I'm honestly just winging this cause I have no idea of what this FFs plot is supposed to be like.** _

_**Fun fact did you know that I absolutely adore Indra? Thus I loathe Black Zetsu for turning him against Asura and Hogaromo. I was just screeching NO during the fillers the entire time.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Oct. 4 2020

_**Key/Guide**_  
_'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
**_'Bijuu Thoughts '_**  
**"Bijuu Talking"**  
**_Author/Me_**

**_ 3rd POV _ **

A few days later when Naruto comes back to the small cliff by the waterfall **_(He left the fox at his apartment)_** Naruto discover a pale skinned boy that was about 11 **(7 years older than Naruto)** with curly dark colored hair and equally as dark eyes. The boy was practicing with some sort of sword ,and Naruto was amazed. His movements were graceful, fluid strikes against an invisible opponent. Though in a flash the boy was no longer there, and Naruto sensed a Chakra Signature appear right behind him.

Immediately turning around Naruto came face to face with a grinning 11 year old. Naruto could only stare for a few seconds before whispering "Shunshin...." under his breath. Unfortunately though Shisui had heard and quickly asked, "Hey kid aren't you a bit young to know that?"

Focusing a bit again Naruto replied back, "Well, last time I checked most Shinobi doesn't learn how to actually use the Shunshin until they're Chunin."

"Well luckily for me then... I am a Chunin.", Shisui replied dryly, hearing this Naruto perked up. "So you graduated the academy earlier then? Huh... So uh... what's your name? Ya know my name's Naruto Uzumaki!", Naruto shouted while flashing Shisui a bright smile. Internally though Naruto was grateful that this person didn't hate him, as he couldn't sense any negative emotions coming off him.

"My name's Shisui Uchiha! So Naruto what is a little boy like you doing out here in the woods?", Shisui replied. Stiffening a bit Naruto pondered if he should actually tell this guy or just say he got lost or something. In the end Naruto decided to tell Shisui a half truth.

"I usually come here to play or relax since it's really peaceful here, and the animals are nice to me here.", said Naruto nervously playing with his fingers a little bit. Nodding slightly Shisui seemed to accept Naruto's lie easily enough. Seeing this Naruto relaxed a little bit, before remembering that they were supposedly having a conversation, "And why did you come here to train? I mean aren't there plenty of other Training Grounds available?", Naruto questioned while slightly raising his left eyebrow.

"Same reason as you, there's no prying eyes here, and everything is just so peaceful.", Shisui responded easily. Shoulders sagging a little Naruto decides to leave his favourite training place today since Shisui is using it.

"Well I guess I'll go to another part of the forest, bye Shisui-san! I hope I see you again sometime!", Naruto quickly yelled over his shoulder before sprinting off along the river.

**_3rd POV_ **

After another day of practicing both his parent's Taijutsu katas, Chakra Control, and his Kekkai Genkai until the sun was about to set, Naruto decided to head to Ichiraku Ramen to eat instead of just eating bread or instant ramen _'Although Kurama is trying to teach me how to hunt for food',_ Naruto thought tiredly.Though on his way to Ichiraku Naruto bumped into two people. Naruto quickly apologized but before he got to leave the younger of the two people he bumped into shyly said an,"It's alright." from in between the eldest of the two's legs. Not really paying attention Naruto continued to hurry to Ichiraku Ramen, though in the back of his mind he absentmindedly noted that the two both had Shisui's dark hair and eyes.

_ **/Small Time-skip/ I'm really sorry for adding so many Time-skips** _

The next time the Hokage came to check on Naruto, Naruto didn't tell him about getting his parents memories, how a fox is hiding in his apartment nor about meeting Shisui. While Naruto knew the Hokage cared for him to some extent he had to be careful around him, the Hokage could take away his new pet fox, or worse even tighten Kurama's seal so he wouldn't be able to talk to his best friend! 

So for now he would just observe the old man and see if he would try to take his precious people away from him ,and if he will then he just wouldn't tell him ,but if he would actually listen to him then Naruto will tell him.

After the old man left Naruto was left alone _'As alone as a jinchuuriki_ _can_ _get anyways'_ Naruto wondered if the people guarding him would be his friends.

Walking up to the one with the Inu mask hidden in one of the corners of the room. Naruto looked at the ANBU in hiding and said, "Hi! My name's Naruto would you like to be my friend?"

Not really knowing what to say Inu _ **(Guess who Inu is and if you**_ _ **don't**_ _ **know then shame on you**_ _ **-I'm**_ _ **joking please**_ _ **don't**_ _ **sue me-)**_ said slowly "Sure?"

Naruto happily chirped,"From now on I'll call you Inu-nii!" Happy that he made a new friend Naruto skipped happily back into his bedroom to get his new pet fox, speaking of his new pet, he still haven't gave said fox a name yet!

Climbing under his bed Naruto let the Fox rest after seeing said fox in the middle of napping. Deciding that why not make more of the ANBU his friends Naruto decided to skip to the one right outside the bedroom door since the ANBU seemingly didn't enter his room as to give him some sort of privacy.

Running up to the ANBU member by the door this time Naruto once again asked for the name of the ANBU member. "What's your name Anbu-san?"

_**Tenzo's POV** _

I gaped at the child in front of me behind my white Anbu mask. How had a four year old not just somehow spot two Anbu members but two of the best at that! This _four year old_ had somehow detected both his Senpai and I!

Returning back to reality I glanced breifly at Inu-senpai and said to the child in the softest voice I could muster,"Boar"

A cry of "Boar-nii!" Snapped me out of my thoughts though, and while I thought that he would forget about this incident... he didn't.

The next time Inu-senpai and I were on our shift he had written us notes asking about our birthdays, favourite colors, and etc.

Though this isn't where it ended he began doing this for all the ANBU members that was tasked with guarding Naruto.

Though surprisingly he remembered every single one of the ANBU's birthdays, and what they liked and disliked. Everytime it was an ANBU member's birthday he would buy small gifts with his allowance for the ANBU operative. Two years has gone by just like that and soon pretty much all the ANBU has come to slowly warm up to Naruto, and some absolutely adored him because of his thoughtfulness.

Naruto pretty much called all the ANBU operatives his nii-sans and nee-chans.

While these two years gone by I also noticed Inu-senpai seemed a lot happier as well and if Inu-senpai was happy then so was I.

  
  
  
  


_** So how was this chapter? And does anyone have name suggestions for  ** _ _** Naruto's ** _ _** pet fox? I  ** _ _** couldn't ** _ _** really decide on a name I think I might just name the  ** _ _** Fox ** _ _** Kiko if female or Kou if male. And  ** _ _** that's ** _ _** just another question should the  ** _ _** Fox ** _ _** be male or female? ** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Oct. 4, 2020  
> Edited: Nov. 21, 2020

_**Key/Guide**_  
 _'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
 _ **'Bijuu Thoughts '**_  
 **"Bijuu Talking"**  
 ** _Author/Me_**

 ** _3rd POV_ ** **_ (Naruto is now 6) _ **

After two years of training Naruto could currently manifest about six separate Chakra Chains _ **(though that's if he pushes his limits he normally could only use 4 at most)**_ , he has completed the water walking exercise a while ago though his Chakra Control was decent for an Uzumaki he still couldn't do the Academy Bunshin which was very frustrating for Naruto. During the two-year period, Naruto's sensory skills improved drastically. Naruto could pinpoint a Chakra Signature from all over Konoha and he could feel their emotions as well.

Overall Naruto could probably beat an average genin without Kurama's help. Though by no means was Naruto arrogant he knew that more experienced genin could probably beat him and even with Kurama's help he could probably only beat a low levelled chunin at best with his Version 1 Chakra Cloak. Plus Naruto could only access two tails before it starts to affect him. Though with both his parent's memories he has become an expert at Fuinjutsu though he wasn't a master yet he could proudly say that he's probably one of the best at Fuinjutsu in Konoha.

But... Naruto can't help but think that it's not enough. That he's not strong enough.

**_ Naruto's POV _ **

_'Why can't I get a simple clone right!?',_ Naruto thought frustrated with his Chakra Control. I've been trying to get my Chakra Control up for two years now yet I still can't make a clone! Stomping over to the riverside Naruto put his feet in the water to try and calm himself down.

That's when Naruto sensed it. A bunch of people were attacking someone about a mile away. Pinpointing the Chakra Signatures I tried to figure out what was going on, then I suddenly felt the one getting attacked Chakra flare wildly signalling that they probably got injured. From what he could sense they were all at least high Chunin level with the one being attacked at a high jounin level.

Not long after though the one getting attacked met up with someone and they both escaped.

Though five minutes later he sensed one of them fall into the water. Panicking Naruto rushed towards the place to hopefully save the guy.

Sensing the person's Chakra start to dim I pushed Kurama's chakra into my legs to speed up. Jumping into the river I searched for the now probably unconscious person. Feeling an arm I grasped onto the arm and started pushing for the water's surface at hard as I can.

The moment I was on the shore I tried to pump the water out of his lungs. The guy began to cough weakly. Sitting the person up a little bit I pushed his jaw close around my arm. Feeling his Chakra get more stable I relaxed a bit.

Though I freaked out when I saw that his eyes were gone so I pushed a bit of purified Kurama's Chakra into him as to try to heal what I can, though to my amazement both his eyes started regenerating. I pushed more of Kurama's chakra into the guy. Slowly his eyes regenerated though using that much Chakra exhausted me, so I carried the guy as best I can to a nearby cave. After entering the cave I quickly drew a seal on the wall with a bit of my blood. A faint blue barrier appeared and then disappeared just as quickly. Though I fell unconscious a few seconds afterwards.

By the time I woke up again I realized that the guy I rescued was the Chunin I met in the forest two years ago. His name was Shusi? Shisiu? Shisui! Yeah, his name was Shisui or something like that.

Though now I had to take care of Shisui. I quickly made a Shadow Clone to go and get Kou from his little home that I made for him ** _(Kou lives in a hollow tree near Naruto's Apartment)_**. After my Shadow Clone came back with Kou I made the Shadow Clone guard Shisui to make sure no comes to finish the job.

I quickly told Kou the situation, over the two-year course I've come to understand Kou through his body language and he understands me as well. Kou and Kurama are my two closest friends, and probably only friends too, he didn't know if the old man or Teuchi counted.

I quickly decided that I'll come by the cave every day to check up on Shisui. While my Shadow Clones would do most of the work while I'm away.

** /A Week Later/ **

During the week Shisui would stir a bit but then would fall back asleep. Though he's been steadily getting better, the first few times I had used the Chakra Bite on Shisui I had focused on the eyes, but after the eyes were completely healed I focused on making sure Shisui would make a full recovery.

**_ /Another Week Later/ _ **

When Shisui finally woke up, he panicked. Shisui had immediately stood up and jumped away to put some distance between him and I.

"Wait! Don't stand up I just finished healing you! Don't go and undo all my work! Do you know how many times I practically had Chakra Exhaustion because of you!?", I shouted from where I was.

**_ Shisui's POV _ **

When I opened my eyes I- wait EYES!?! I thought I had given Itachi my other eye! And how in the world am I still alive!? I quickly noticed another person with me though so I put some distance in between the person and I.

"Wait! Don't stand up I just finished healing you! Don't go and undo all my work! Do you how many times I practically had Chakra Exhaustion because of you!?", the child shouted.

Wait a minute... had a little kid actually saved him? He did feel someone grab his arm before he went unconscious...

And of all things it's the little boy he met two years ago! Woah, that had got to take some skills, though still how in the world did he get his eyes back?

"I regenerated your eyes with my Kekkai Genkai", the kid said after probably seeing his confusion.

Just then I noticed the whisker marks on each of his cheeks. So he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Well, he sure seems like a nice kid. 

"Wait you have a Kekkai Genkai?", I asked questionably.

"Well yeah I am part of the Uzumaki Clan after all", the boy replied cheekily. Then I realized that Kushina was the only other Uzumaki in the village and the 4th Hokage was obviously dating her. Looking at Naruto I quickly realized that I was standing across from both the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki's son.

_'Well... Oh sh*t.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!  
> Edited: Oct. 4, 2020

**_Key/Guide_**  
_'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
**_'Bijuu Thoughts '_**  
**"Bijuu Talking"**  
**_Author/Me_**

_**3rd POV** _

After they started talking Naruto and Shisui quickly became friends. They found that they had similar personalities. They discussed what happened the night Shisui was attacked, and both agreed that having Shisui suddenly show up would probably raise too many suspicions. Shisui after much prompting decided to tell Naruto why he was being attacked which also meant telling Naruto about the Uchihas.

"So they attacked you for your eyes right? Speaking of eyes... do you still have your Sharingan?", Naruto asked curiously.

"I haven't tried activating them yet though I guess now would be a good time to try...", Shisui muttered. Channeling Chakra to his eyes Shisui's eyes bled red with three tomoes spinning lazily around the black pupil. Pushing even more Chakra into his eyes Shisui's the three tomoes slowly swirled into a three pointed wheel. "Guess I still have the Mangekyo then", Shisui said happily.

"Hm... why were you in the forest at that time anyway? You usually come in the morning to train, plus you were nervous about something when you entered the forest as well.", Naruto pointed out.

Stiffening at the mention of his failed mission Shisui paused to think about whether to tell Naruto or not.

"Y'know you're going to have to tell me sooner or later I mean currently everybody thinks you're dead so you don't have anywhere to go. And plus I was the one feeding you and tending to your injuries for the last two weeks. So I think I deserve to at least know why you were injured in the first place. Also let's not forget how you stupidly decided to jump off a cliff, I had to phyically haul you out of the water mind you. And you were heavy as hell!", Naruto ranted.

Scratching his neck sheepishly Shisui said,"Okay, okay I get it. I'll tell you."

"Good! And it better be a good reason or I'm going to lose my sanity here!", Naruto complained.

"Well I was on a mission from the Hokage... well long story short my clan the Uchihas were planning on overthrowing the Hokage, so I was ordered to mind control a few of the more important people so they could stop the 'coup", Shisui said bluntly.

"Well isn't that just lovely... Ugh what have I gotten myself into!" Naruto whined childishly.

** Naruto POV **

_'First the person I saved happen to have been attacked for his eyes EYES of all things! Then I find out he decided to commit suicide in front of his brother in all but blood though they were cousins so close enough, then I find out he was on a mission to basically brainwash the Uchihas to stop a 'coup! Why is my life so complicated!?'_ Naruto complained feverishly in his head and Kurama's cackling at my current situation does not help!

Inhaling and exhaling slowly I took in deep breaths and let them out. A little bit calmer now, I ask "What are we going to do now? We need more evidence on Danzo and we can't just go to the Hokage and say _Hey your Genin teammate and once best friend tried killing one of your best jounin on a mission!_ and then expect good results!"

"I could go try to get more evidence on Danzo I mean he wasn't supposed to still have Root so I have no doubt that Danzo has more things he's doing behind the Hokage's back.", Shisui suggested.

"What about me?", I questioned  
"While you're doing that what should I do?" Shisui seemed to be thinking about something and when he seemed to come to a conclusion.

He said, "You could go and befriend Sasuke to try and get close to Itachi to tell him I'm still alive. Plus I'm pretty sure you need friends your age as well.", Shisui concluded.

"I guess I'll go and do that though promise me you won't die or get too injured and we meet up here once a week and if you cant came then send a crow or something.", said Naruto a bit dejectively.

**_ /Small Timeskip/ _ **

_'Honestly I'm really worried about Shisui... Kura? What do you think about... y'know the whole sitiuation?'_ Naruto asked Kurama for his input.

**_'Seriously you need to stop worrying plus isn't he one of Konoha's best jounin? I'm sure he could take care of himself well enough, now go away and let me sleep...'_** Kurama muttered the last part under his breath.

_'Thanks Kura guess I just needed someone to tell me that, anyways now I can go find Itachi's little brother!'_ sprending my range to try and sense the Chakra of Itachi and hope Sasuke is with Itachi so it won't look too suspicious of him to walk up to him. _'And hopefully make a friend my age'_ as I thought about Shisui's earlier statement. Sensing Itachi's Chakra with a child's Chakra I quickly rush towards the Chakra signatures which just so happened to be by the park. Though I could tell that Itachi was still grieving Shisui's 'death'.  
Running up to Sasuke I grasp onto his shirt and tugged a little.

Putting on my most convincing grin I asked,"Hey! Wanna be friends? My name's Naruto! What's you're name?" A bit shaken up by my overly cheerful and loud voice all Sasuke managed was a nod before I dragged him away from Itachi.

"My name's Sasuke", the other boy said quietly once he had gotten out of his stupor.

By the afternoon Sasuke and I became really good friends, even though we're polar oposites I guess we just kind of... clicked together. Though when Itachi told Sasuke that they were going home, I made brief eye contact with Itachi.

Seeing this as an opportunity to talk to Itachi I shouted,"Hey! You're Sasuke's brother right? Could I talk to you for a moment? I want to ask you something in private." Itachi nodded and we both left Sasuke by a tree to wait for us.

Once we turned the corner I drew a small yet powerful silencing seal on the wall next to me. Inhaling deeply I said,"Shisui's still alive. I managed to save him before he drowned and he's currently looking more into Danzo and Root. He just wanted me to tell you. If you wish to know more meet me next week by the cliff you and Shisui usually train at." Removing the seal I turned around and started to walk away from Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last sentence was a bit dramatic  
> ( •̀∀•́ )


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Oct.4,2020

**_Key/Guide_**  
_'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
**_'Bijuu Thoughts '_**  
" **Bijuu Talking"**  
**_Author/Me_**

 **_ Naruto _ ** _**POV** _

Once I sneaked back into his apartment I quickly dispelled my clone and walked out of the bathroom. I wrote my regular notes for the ANBU and decided to get to bed early after what happened today with the three Uchihas.

**_ /Morning/ _ **

Groggily waking up I rubbed his eyes to try and see clearly. Turning towards the calendar my eyes went wide. It was September 14, meaning that tomorrow was Inu-nii's birthday!

Gathering some of my saved up allowance I bolted out the door. Since the sun was still rising most store owners are not as aware so they don't notice that it's the _Demon Brat..._ most of the time.

Anyways I've always smelt a bit of a dog scent on Inu-nii which is quite befitting seeing as Inu means dog. So I guess this year I'll buy him a dog charm to keep in his pockets or something.

Scurrying around the accessory section of Konoha's Markets I enters one called Karuka's Charms and start looking around. Seeing a section filled with animal-themed charms I looked through all of them and found one that Inu-nii would probably like, it had silver strings connecting the multicoloured beads together and a large dog-shaped gem in the middle. Though before I could go and purchase the dog-themed charm the person at the front desk snarled at me.

I could feel my muscles tense for a moment before reminding myself that this is just a civilian and not an enemy ninja of the sorts. I ignored his snarl and asked as politely as I could for the price, "Excuse me, sir, may I know this dog charm's price?"

The man quickly forces an awkward smile on his face and says, "It's 1000 ryos **_(let's say $1 is ten ryos)_** ", the man says through his teeth. Used to being overcharged by now Naruto prepares to take out said amount of ryo.

Unexpectantly a feminine voice said, "You mean 200 ryos right? Because last time I checked the charms in that section were all 200 ryos are they not?"

When I turned around I found a stunningly beautiful lady that had pale skin and smooth onyx coloured hair. Recognizing that familiar shade of hair I question, "Are you Sasuke's mom?"

"Why yes I am dear, so are you, friends, with Sasuke?", I nod at her confirming her guess

"I met Sasuke in the park he was with his big brother but he kind of looked lonely so I decided to be his friend! Anyways I have to go now thanks Uchiha-san! ", after thanking her I ran back to my apartment to make a card for Inu-nii to go with my gift. I briefly wondered if I should get him some cake as well, but dismissed the thought after remembering what happened last time I tried buying any pastries from the bakery.

After Inu-nii's birthday, I really had nothing to do, meeting Itachi was two days away and I was bored. Making up my mind I decided to properly explore the forest for the first time instead of just sticking to my usual area.

After losing the ANBU I headed for the part of the forest where I have yet to explore, though somewhere along the way I discovered a sword I think it was called a Katana? It was worn out and looked to be out of use, but I could make do, I'll just have to buy a new one once I officially become a Shinobi.

Sensing Chakra floating around me I recognize the genjutsu and dispels it, what I did not expect was for there to be a large crimson scroll with golden trimmings around it.

Opening the scroll I find people's name's written in blood on the scroll, realizing that this must be a summoning scroll I quickly seal it into a storage seal on my arm and bolted through the forest as quickly as I can, _'I actually found a Summoning Scroll! These are super rare! I have_ _to take_ _proper care of it and make sure it stays in pristine condition, although_ _I'm_ _quite curious as to what type of animals the scroll belongs to... I have to tell Kou and Shisui about this!'_ I was just so excited! From my parent's memories Summoning Scrolls were really rare even more so than when it snows in the Fire Country. So yes I have a right to be this excited. _'If I_ _remember_ _correctly_ _my dad was able to summon toads as big as the Bijuu! Will I be able to do that?'_ I wondered silently. _'Will the Summons even accept me? What if they don't? What if they want nothing to do with me? What if_ _I'm_ _not good enough,'_ , stopping in my tracks I stare blankly at my surroundings, shaking the depressing thoughts out of my head I continue on racing back to my apartment, even if they don't accept me I'll prove them wrong! I'll make them accept me no matter what!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Foxes, the Summoning Scroll allowed me to summon foxes, and I think I might just be the happiest person on earth right now because I had just passed their test, I had to answer a few questions in front of the elder fox, who was just a bit smaller than Kurama which was shocking considering Kurama's status. Anyways apparently foxes were very mischievous creatures because they immediately took a liking to me after I told them about my pranking escapades.

So here I am in the middle of a forest with around 10 foxes perched all over me, a very amused Shisui snickering at me, and a very confused yet happy Itachi staring at me.

"Stop staring! So what that I have like ten foxes all sitting on me!?", I finally shouted. Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to say as Shisui seemed to have just had it and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_'What has my life become?',_ I thought exasperatedly _._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not posting the chapter earlier but schools a bit weird with covid so I had mid terms for math and band like the first month into school and just- Yeah Im a bit stressed

_**Key/Guide**_  
 _'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
 ** _'Bijuu Thoughts '_**  
 **"Bijuu Talking"**  
 _ **Author/Me**_

_**Naruto POV** _

After getting Itachi up to date with the current situation, we each went our separate ways. Shisui went back to his snooping around, Itachi returned to the Uchiha Compound, and I decided that it was about time that I visited Kou again, he must be pretty lonely all the time.

Humming to myself I sat in the hollowed tree that has become Kou's home until I'm allowed a nin-animal. Not long after Kou returned with a barely rabbit in his jaws. And as much as I pity the cute little rabbit, rabbits ate what foxes eat most if the time. Shooting a sympathetic look towards the rabbit I returned my attention back to Kou.

Kou sat there as I started recounting everything that he misses out on, listening to me in silence while enjoying his food. After Kou finished with his fod Kou yipped at me almost whiningly as if asking for something. He trudged over to my lap and made himself comfortable whilst snuggling against me. I scratched his head soothingly as Kou slowly fell asleep. After I was 100% sure that Kou was asleep and probably wasn't going to wake up anytime soon I gently set him down, and left him as he continued to nap.

Sneaking back into Konoha's walls I slipped quietly through my apartment's bathroom window, switching with my clone I walked out of my washroom as if nothing ever happened. Checking to see who my ANBU Guards were today I frowned sadly when I noticed that one of them was ill. And he while has been progessively getting worse for the last two years I can't help but worry, surely his illness is holding dragging him down slowly in the Shinobi World.

As much as I wanted to just go up to him and try to heal him myself I can't do that with all the people present right now. Plus thus could be a personal issue. So suppressing my ever growing worry for one of my nii-sans I continued on with the day with a heavy heart.

_**/Few Days Later/** _

Today only one ANBU seemed to be avaliable for tonight since I only have one ANBU guarding me right now. Not paying much attention to this I went back to cooking for myself, maybe I'll make some for the ANBU as well. Though before I could finish that thought I was brought out of my musing by heavy weezes that just seems to be worsening. Turning around quickly I rush towards the ANBU that was currently having some difficulty breathing.

I panic for a bit before I quickly run to my kitchen to get him a cup of water and maybe some coughing pills, I also turn the stove off on my way. Kneeling before the ANBU I hand him the water and the coughing pill. While I knew that the two wouldn't help much I hoped that he would at least be stable enough to go and get some medical attention.

Deciding that my nii-sans life us a lot more important than my secret about my skills I roll up my sleeves and remove his mask. Ignoring his pale face I put my arm directly in between his jaws and wince a little when he bites down. Though a few seconds later he passed out. I quickly make a few shadow clones to help me get him to my couch while sending one off to get finish cooking and another for the herbs that I collected during Shisui's recovery.

 _'Argh! What am I supposed to do? Why does this always happen to me?! And why was_ _Nii-san_ _here even an active_ _Shinobi_ _when_ _he's_ _I'll_ _to this degree!'_ I continued to ramble in my mind. Coming back into focus I turn to look at Nii-san while he has a pale face and worrying black circles under his eyes, I couldn't help but feel somewhat awed that I got to see one of my Nii-san's face.

Clearing my thoughts I think back to his illness it was clearly focuses on the lungs seeing as he had trouble breathing when my cooking seemed to have made a bit of smoke. Using my Chakra Bite I had healed some of the damage but if I were to want him to recover completely I would have to use Chakra Bite repeatively on him which would take a couple of months seeing how bad his illness has gotten.

Pondering over my choices I make up my decision. From now on I'll treat my nii-sans sickness myself! If Konoha's doctors are doing such a terrible job then I'll take over! Here comes the hard part though, how will I get him to meet up with me at least a day a week for the next few months maybe even years.

I could have Itachi do help me as well though. While he used to guard me when I was younger I'm pretty sure he's still in ANBU and he could get Sparrow-nii to meet up with me. Although that might look extremely suspicious...

Or... I could just ask him to meet up with me a day per week and tell him about my Kekkai Genkai? That doesn't sound too bad... plus I trust Sparrow-nii he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I also have to take into consideration that Sparrow-nii will probably tell jiji as well though.

Having the Hokage know of my Kekkai Genkai might not be a bad thing anyways... he's really kind to me even if he's busy most of the time. Turning back towards Sparrow-nii I sit and wait patiently for him to wake up.

**_ /Small Timeskip/ _ **

Seeing Sparrow-nii slowly stirring from his sleep and sitting up against the couch I hand him the cup of tea that I've just finished preparing from my leftover herbs. Though Sparrow-nii didn't show it on his face I could tell he was surprised. Deciding to be blunt I said,

"We need to talk about your illness Sparrow-nii, it's been getting worse over the years has it not?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit dramatic. Also can anyone take a guess at who Sparrow is? My hint is that he wasn't an ANBU in canon.

_**Key/Guide**_  
 _'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
 ** _'Bijuu Thoughts '_**  
 **"Bijuu Talking"**  
 ** _Author/Me_**

  
**_ ANBU Sparrow's  _ ** _**POV/Timeskip/** _

When I woke up I expected it to be to find blinding white lights and a plain white ceiling, yet instead I woke up on the couch in a six year old boy's apartment , the same one which I was ordered to protect.

And whatever he did, it obviously worked, I couldn't remember the last time my lungs felt this light, breathing has been getting harder and harder for me these years, and the doctors weren't of much help. But this six year old boy was able to not just stabilise me but heal me to a certain extent. I was told that only Tsunade would ever have any hope of ever curing me, yet here I am.

So now I have a weekly appointment with a six year old. Honestly I'm starting to wonder what my life has become. Adding the fact that I've literally just been asked to commit treason by keeping information from the Hokage, I'm between a rock and a hard place. While I'm indebted to Naruto, for saving my life I'm eternally grateful to him, I am also a Shinobi of Konoha. Plus if Naruto's been hiding the fact that he has had a Kekkai Genkai for so long, how many more secrets does he have? Though then that brings me to wondering if Naruto is Kushina-sensei's child. It would make sense since sensei was the only Uzumaki in Konoha, and the Hokage never told us what actually happened to sensei's kid.

I probably will regret this later on in life, but I owe my life to Naruto right now. The Hokage not knowing this isn't really that big of a problem right? After all its only just a Kekkai Genkai which Konoha has in spades considering the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan's dojutsu.

 **_ Naruto's  _ ** **_ POV _ **

In a flash half a year went by, while the situation with the Uchihas were progressively getting worse, my relationship with Shisui and Itachi at least improved. Shisui and Itachi has both been titled Nii-san by, yours truly, Uzumaki Naruto. And they both gave me training tips everytime we met up.

Not to mention Sparrow-nii's illness has been getting better as well. Compared to how pale he looked before, he looked about ten times healthier. And judging by the fact the the Hokage hasn't confronted me yet, I'd say that Sparrow-nii kept my Kekkai Genkai a secret.

So over all it was a decent six months. Although something to be noted upon is probably that I've successfully made my first original seal! After all even with the memories of two Seal Masters, seals are a very delicate thing, a single mistake could mean losing a limb or worst.

Anyways the seal I created was like a second chakra reserve for me, it takes a bit of my chakra a day and stores it in there for emergencies. This seal was actually inspired by Tsunade-sama's Strength of a Hundred Seal. While Tsunade's seal is probably a lot more complicated, and requires practically perfect Chakra Control. Mine is simple and based off of storage seals. I wanted to make this seal so I don't rely on Kurama's Chakra. It worked perfectly and the seal activates when I send the seal a bit of my chakra. I tuned the seal to my chakra only so if I was getting attacked the seal woudn't suddey activate. Currently I'm working on one for Shisui and Itachi.

Oh! I almost forgot but Sasuke's seventh birthday just past recently, he seemed happy with the tomatoe plant I gave him (Who knew Sasuke loved tomatoes that much?). Honestly I'm kind of concerned about his obsession with tomatoes but hey, I'm addicted to ramen so who am I to judge him?

**_ A Few Weeks Later _ **

I'm getting a bad feeling these days...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I should've known that something was wrong the moment Itachi didn't arrive at our meeting spot. After all he just came back from a mission yesterday why would he already be on another one?

At first I tought nothing of it, but then Shisui told me that Danzo was making his move today. Dread started settling in my guts and I knew that something bad was about to happen. Glancing towards the rising moon I dashed towards the Uchiha compoumd. Turning around momentarily I shouted, "Shisui stay here just in case Itachi comes!"

While I knew it would be unlikely, there's still a chance. Continueing my sprint towards the Uchiha compound I pause as my shadow clone's memories flow through my mind, it seems in my panicked state I accidently dispelled my shadow clone, at least the clone told the ANBU sonething was wrong before dispelling himself in the bathroom.

Stretching out my senses I feel the chakra of multiple people either dimming rapidly or already gone, meaning my suspicion was right. Pushing more chakra into my legs I dash through the gates of the clan and race towards Itachi and Sasuke's chakra.

Going past the open front door I head towards the two familiar chakra signatures.

**_ Sasuke's POV _ **

I knew something was the wrong the moment I entered the clan compound. Even if it's well into the evening now, usually all the lights would be on and there would still be a few people returning to their houses... yet today when I came back, everything wa silent. No lights were on either. All of these set me off yes but what really startled me were the now dead bodies of my clan, of my family members. Picking up my speed I rush towarda the Clan Head's house, my home.

Bursting through the front door, I check the living for my family, they were not there, so I rushed for my parent's bedroom. Hesitating only for a moment, I pushed open the door.  
  
I gasped, there was two bodies on the floor, my _parent's_ bodies. Looking up I see my brother staring at our parents as well.

"Nii-san how could somebody do this? Who did this?", I said desperately. Staring at me with emotionless eyes he said,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"I killed them"**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter!

_**Key/Guide**_  
' _Thoughts_ '  
"Talking"  
' _ **Bijuu**_ _**Thoughts**_ '  
" **Bijuu** **Talking** "  
 _ **Author/Me**_

  
**_Sasuke POV_ **

Before I knew it Itachi was in front of me, gasping for breath I kneeled over from the hit to my stomach.

Looking up, I see Itachi's blank face and think ' _Why, why, why, WHY!?_ '

Turning around I heard him say, "Come find me when you have the same eyes as me, to get them you will need to kill your closest friend, do not come to me any sooner or I will kill you."

Without realising I whispered, "Why? Why did you do this? Why not kill me?" 

"It was to test my strength." , with that said he turned around, but not before I saw them. I saw _tears_ , running down his face. He lied, he lied to me, if it was to test his strength he wouldn't have killed the children even younger than me, and if he did it to test his strength he wouldn't be _crying._

Before I passed out I faintly heard footsteps rushing towards the room.

**_Naruto POV_ **

I am late, I know I am late, Itachi escaped before the room even came into view, but Sasuke's still there, and he just lost just entire family. I need to take Sasuke and get out of here before the ANBU comes.

Bursting into the room I grab Sasuke and shunshin to where I last left Shisui. Appearing on the clearing, I quickly grab Shisui as well, and shunshin to the cave where I now store my things. Things that I'm not supposed to have.

Turning to look at Shisui's face after I set Sasuke down, I can tell that he already knows what happened After all while Shisui may not be a sensor, he could still sense Chakra better than most Shinobi. So noticing a clan full of people's Chakra disappear probably wasn't all that hard.

"Do you want to continue spying on Danzo? You could take a rest for a bit if you'd like. Just let yourself go for a bit ,you know?", I ask.

"I think... I think I need some time to myself for awhile.", Shisui replied sadly, shortly after he shunshins away. I nod understandingly after all he just lost his whole clan, and his brother in all but blood was the one that did the deed (though they were cousins so close enough).

Turning my attention back to the main problem here, I face Sasuke, again, noticing that he seems to be moving restlessly in his sleep, I think over the options I have right now. I could carry Sasuke back to my apartment and just say, that I found him passed out on my doorstep, after all it's not like we tried to hide our friendship from anybody, so it wouldn't be that suspicious. Or I could carry Sasuke back to the Uchiha Compound, that way the ANBU will just think that he passed out in there. Although by now, there's probably squads worth of ANBU members already searching the place for survivors. Making up my mind, I heave Sasuke onto my back, and shunshin, back to my apartment. 

Appearing inside my bathroom, I check my apartment for any chakra signatures. Finding only one ANBU member that was stationed right outside my window, I carry Sasuke into my room, after setting him on the bed, I move myself to my couch, and flop down. My last thoughts before I went to bed was, _'Did the Hokage allow this? Did he order a twelve year old to kill his own family?'_

**_Morning_ **

Upon waking up, last nights events all come back to me, wincing internally at my thought from last night, I ponder over what to do next. I couldn't possibly go after Itachi, not when I'm not even a genin yet, not to mention the fact, that Sasuke was definitely traumatized last night. Plus I should probably tell Sasuke the truth about the Uchihas soon, though not too soon, I don't want to put too much pressure onto Sasuke after all. If I did tell him that one of the main authorities of Konoha ordered for his clan to be massacred he would no doubt crack. 

Though telling him that Shisui is alive, would probably be a good idea, it would give him some comfort that at least someone other than him from the clan survived. I really hope Sasuke won't distance himself from us after yesterday night. I groan in frustration, there's so many things to do. Though before I could get loss in my thoughts, an ANBU member that I recognized as Cat-nee appeared in my room with a puff of smoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage wishes to see you, and your guest at noon.", Cat spoke in a monotone voice. After stating that she disappeared in yet another puff of smoke. Though I know she didn't actually go away, she just switched with the ANBU that was currently guarding me. Getting off the couch I walk over to where Sasuke was sleeping. While I feel a bit bad for waking him up when he was sleeping so peacefully, it's currently 10:47 and the Hokage probably wants to checks on Sasuke.

Knowing that Sasuke is a light sleeper, and also the fact that he most definitely had nightmares last night. I nudge him softly while saying, "Wake up, we have to go see the Hokage."

As predicted Sasuke bolts up, with a clearly panicked look on his, face. The panicked expression only lessons a little bit when he realises that he's in my apartment. I can't really blame him though anyone would be panicked in Sasuke's current position.

"It's okay, you're safe here... everything will get better eventually but for now you'll have to endure the pain. I know you're hurt and confused I'll explain everything after we go somewhere more private, alright?", seemingly calming down somewhat after hearing what I said, I left him alone, so he could have some time to himself. While he's getting ready I go off to make breakfast. Sasuke probably won't have much of an appetite for food though, so I'll make his portion smaller.  
  


 _'Now how do_ _I_ _explain that his beloved older brother was_ _ordered_ _to kill his own family because they were planning on overthrowing the Hokage, as well as that one of his family_ _members_ _is indeed alive?',_ Naruto thought tiredly.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm considering rewriting the first few chapters cause they weren't properly planned and were just written on a whim. What do you people think?


	13. Chapter 13

  
_**Key**_ / _ **Guide**_  
 _'Thoughts'_  
"Talking"  
 _ **'Bijuu Thoughts**_ '  
 **"Bijuu Talking"**  
 _ **Author/Me**_

_**Naruto POV** _

Saauke and I slowly made our way to the Hokage tower, and apparently the news of the Uchiha Massecre spread like wild fire, because the whole way there everyone kept on sending pitying looks at the Uchiha. They even forgot to scowl at me!

All jokes aside though, I already told Sasuke what to say when we go meet up with the Hokage if the Hokage asks where he was last night, and I'm honestly really glad that Sasuke actually trusts me enough to lie to the Hokage. Though I'm also really worried, since Sasuke is only seven so he might spill my cover.

Arriving in the Hokage's office, I find a nurse conversing with the Hokage. The moment we walk in their heads practically snapped towards us. Putting on my best act I say, "What's going on jiji?"

"Naruto you see something happened to Sasuke's family while he was at your apartment last night...", the Hokage said with a wisp of sadness. "You see Sasuke, your family was massecred last night, we still haven't identified the one that committed the crime yet."

While Sasuke already knew that his family was dead, he still had hope that it was all a nightmare of some sort, but hearing the Hokage say it, he had the world crash down on him as realization dawned on him. 

I grab Sasuke's hand to remind him, that he's not alone, squeezing his hand reassuringly, I give him a small smile. The Hokage after seeing Sasuke's state he softly said, "I'll give you guys some time to rest, go home and don't do anything rash okay?"

Sasuke nods numbly, and turns to start running back to my apartment, I chase after him worriedly, especially after swing the tears run down him face. When we get back to my apartment, I immediately hug Sasuke, "You're not alone, you still have me, and plus someone from your clan must've survived.", I whisper, both as a way to reassure him, and to give him a hint that Shisui's still alive.

Hearing what I said, Sasuke breaks down sobbing. I honestly don't blame him. I stand there silently, offering my presence as a comfort. Once he stops crying he whispers with a broken voice, "Itachi was the one that did it... He said it was to test his strength, but he was crying Naruto..."

Exhaling at the news that Sasuke at least didn't believe Itachi. I say, "Then someone must have made him do it. Why else would he be crying then?" And while I feel bad about leading him on, I can't just say that Shisui and I have been suspicious of Danzo who tried to steal Shisui's eyes and just so happened to be the one that ordered Itachi to massecre his entire clan.

"I'll find the one that made Itachi do it, and then I'll drag Itachi back to Konoha.", Sasuke said.

" _We'll_ find the one that Itachi do it, _we'll_ drag him back kicking and screaming of we have to.", I tell him. Sasuke looks at me and says nothing. But the message was clear, after all a humans eyes are like windows. Smiling softly I said, "Didn't I tell you? You're not alone."

_**Week Later** _

It's been about a week since the massecre now, and Sasuke has become more closed off, to anyone but me anyways. I asked him why, but all he said was that he couldn't trust them.

I let him be after that, I don't want to push him into being nicer to everyone else, and I understand his reasoning. During the week I visited Shisui while saying I went to buy the groceries. Apparently Shisui has pulled himself together again. With both Sasuke and Shisui stable it was time to tell Sasuke that Shisui's alive.

The next Sunday, I pulled Sasuke into the woods after leaving two shadow clones in my apartment, one of which was henge into Sasuke. Going to our meeting spot, I heard Sasuke inhale sharply behind me when he saw Shisui. Smiling fondly, I decode to give the two some alone time to catch. Thankfully Sasuke didn't notice me slipping away, as he was completely focused on the fact that, Naruto actually found another Uchiha. Shisui none the less.

Now alone, I go through the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu, and slam my hands on to the ground. A poof of smoke and Kou was right on front of me. Sitting down in front of Kou I say "I'm sorry for not Summoning you more often but I've been really busy these few days y'know?"

Kou walks towards me and nuzzles me in the neck, I bury my face in his neck fur while I my fingers run through his coat of fur. We stayed like that for quite some time, until Shisui walked into the clearing with Sasuke who appeared to have puffy eyes, which was probably from crying. 

Now with Kou curled up on my head I head towards Sasuke, once I'm in front of him I give him a smug smile while saying, "I told you there would probably be at least one survivor didn't I?"

_**Sasuke's** _ _**POV** _

When Naruto hurriedly pulled me out of the apartment, I followed him knowing that this was probably urgent. Though I got a bit confused when he pulled me into the forest, I continued to follow him silently. 

When Naruto stopped I inhaled sharply, because he was right, someone from my clan did survive. And of course it would be Shisui, both he and Itachi were really powerful, so Itachi probably wasn't able to kill him without having a big fight. 

Though when I finally snapped out of my daze Naruto was gone. Shisui seeing my panic quickly said, "Naruto is fine he just wanted to leave us alone for a bit. Sasuke... I'm sorry for not revealing myself sooner."

Breaking down for the second time this week I sobbed, "Why didn't you tell me that you were alive? I thought that you were all dead... I thought I only had Naruto left..."

Shisui kneels down and hugs me silently, after a while he says, "It would've looked too suspicious if right after the Uchiha massecre I randomly showed up without any injuries other than some scratches, plus Itachi was always close to me, so I would've been a huge suspect."

Shisui pat my back slowly as a way to comfort me. Once my tears stopped I said tearfully, "Let's go find Naruto before he does something stupid."

Shisui chuckled before leading me towards the direction I assume Naruto went. When I got there I was met with the sight of Naruto cuddling with a fox, when he turned around to face us he had an infuriating smile on his face, as if to say _I told you._ And Naruto as if reading my thoughts comes up to my face and said, "I told you there would probably be at least one survivor didn't I?"


	14. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is continuesly updated every time somebody asks a question that I think should be explained. So this will always be the latest chapter.

Okay so somebody asked me some questions by dming me regarding the book so I'll be answering them here just in case other people are wondering the same thing.

1\. Where's Kurama(During the whole Uchiha Massecre)?

Okay so I thought I mentioned this in an earlier chapter but apparently I didnt , so the reason Kurama is silent for now is because he doesn't like Uchihas and so he really doesn't want to deal with the mess that is the Uchiha massecre. Don't worry Kurama will appear more once the Uchiha mess is over.

2\. What happened to Kou (he wasn't there during a large part of the chapters)?

Once again the author was being dumb and forgot to mention this in a chapter but Kou lives with Naruto's Summons now.

3\. What's with Naruto getting his parents memories?

You know how Chakra is made of physical and spiritual energy? So I was like so what if they were able to share memories like that? So boom I did it and now it's in the story.

4\. Isnt Naruto Overpowered?

No, he just works really hard, I mean he's been training with the memories of two of the best Shinobi ever and an ancient Chakra beast so being able to at least beat a low levelled Chunin sounds pretty reasonable to me.

5\. How come Naruto doesn't have an identity crisis?

I'm assuming it's because he has the memories of two other people. Well simple it's because while he has their memories it was more like he was taking the backseat in them, so while he's viewing the memories through their eyes, he's not actually doing anything. Does that make sense? I hope it did.

6\. How come the Chakra Bite doesn't leave scars on Naruto, like Karin?

Well honestly the answer is quite simple. Because Karin doesn't have a gigantic overprotective fox sealed in her stomach that heals her every time she gets a finger cut.

7\. Aren't they supposed to go to the academy when they're six?

Well this is a fanfic so I wanted to have them start at seven amd graduate at twelve and Naruto is currently only six, while Sasuke is older than Naruto they are still born in the same year. And honestly I don't even know when they're actually supposed to start in canon.

I think that was all the questions they asked so once again feel free to ask any questions about the book if you are confused

Also should I write another book? I won't discontinue this book, and even if I do I'll tell you guys the ending before doing so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Attempt at Humour comes in

**_Key_** / ** _Guide_**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 **_'Bijuu Thoughts'_ ** ****

**_"_ ** **Bijuu Talking"**

**_ Author/Me _ **

_**Naruto POV** _

It's been a few months now since Sasuke met Shisui. In these past few months, Sasuke seemed... lighter, like a heavyweight has been lifted off his shoulders. We've been training together for a while now, and Sasuke is undeniably good for his age, but I've been training for a while now. Though I still haven't shown him _everything_ that I could do, he knows that I excel in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. While my taijutsu is better than most genin, I prefer fuinjutsu and kenjutsu a lot more. I've still yet to tell him about the Uzumaki Clan, my parents, or Kurama, and I'm planning to tell him soon (maybe when we turn ten or something), though probably not at once, it is quite a bit to take in.

Currently, it's November, meaning the academy is about to start, and since both Sasuke and I are seven it means we're expected to go as well after all, while Sasuke is the _"Last Uchiha",_ I am the village jinchuuriki. While I don't want to go to the Academy, I understand that this is the only way for me to become a shinobi.

_**First Day** _

That was... unexpected after the Hokage finished his speech about the Will of Fire, we were sent to our respective classrooms. When attendance came along, the moment the class heard "Uchiha Sasuke" practically every single person turned to stare at Sasuke. Not a second later, all the girls suddenly started squealing. From what I could tell Sasuke just got himself, a class full of fangirls. Anyways while I thought they would get over their crush in a month or so, they didn't, they became even more insistent, as the months passed by.

**_______________________________________**

They formed a club, a club solely focused on Sasuke, and it's _creepy!_ At this point, I think Sasuke is on the verge of stomping out of the academy and possibly never coming back. It's such a waste, practically all the girls are going on _diets!_ So they could _win_ over Sasuke, diets when they're kunoichi! Honestly, I don't think this could get much worse...

**_______________________________________**

I was wrong, it got _worse._ They're stalking him now, and they made a shrine for him. A shrine, where they all kneel and _pray_ to Sasuke! This is absolutely _absurd!_ The worst part? After finding out that I'm friends with Sasuke, they're stalking me as well. Now where ever I go I have to look behind me just to make sure, none of them are following me (Let's not mention the fact that they're also worshipping anything Sasuke just so happens to even glance at-).

The only girl that's actually not crazy is Hinata (Which I am eternally thankful for 'cause she has the byakugan which could see through _walls_ ). Honestly, when I thought of the academy, I thought that people would avoid me, not _stalk me!_ Thankfully our teacher, Iruka-sensei seemed to pity us and often fended off the fangirls for us. Fangirls aside, the academy's curriculum is a bit... disappointing, to say the least, most attend from age seven and graduate at age twelve which means five years of preparation time before we either become shinobi or quit. After skimming through the entire five-year course, I could confidently say, that at least ninety percent that does not hail from shinobi clans would never make it on the battlefield.

The only jutsus taught at the academy were the basic, Substitution Jutsu, the Clone Jutsu, and the Henge. Meaning unless they used their own time outside of the academy to learn more jutsus then they wouldn't know any other jutsus. Which would mean, that other than the academy three, they only had some kunai and shuriken skills to attack or defend themselves.

From my parent's memories, the academy had required at least, one other jutsu of their chakra affinity, and they all had to at least know the basics of medical ninjutsu back then. Not to mention the fact that, instead of learning battle tactics, and battle theory, the current curriculum focused more on subjects like math, etc.

Though the one thing that shocked me the most? Was the fact that the Uzumaki Clan wasn't mentioned anywhere in History, nor was Uzushio ever mentioned. And that _hurt_ , because it was as if they just forgot about everything the Uzushio ever did for them. They forgot about their own _sister_ village. Uzushio had helped them at every turn, yet Konoha never helped them in their time of need, now they don't even so much as mention Uzushio, in fact, rarely anyone even remembers anymore.

**_______________________________________**

Sasuke and I finally finished the first year in the academy, meaning we have two months to ourselves until the academy starts again in November. By now, Sasuke's taijutsu could probably rival low levelled genin, though his kenjutsu is improving rapidly under Shisui's instructions, which is good. I'm planning on telling Sasuke, about my parents sometime during September which is next month. This way, I'll be able to tell him about the Uzumaki Clan as well. I'm just hoping he won't feel hurt that I didn't tell him earlier on. I'll leave that problem to future me (for now).

**_______________________________________**

**_ Sasuke's POV _ **

The academy is hell **,** I don't understand, how anyone could go through five years of the academy if the academy is like that. I swear on my name, that they're are stalking me, _fangirls,_ a horde of them, I have been traumatized for **_life_**. 

**_______________________________________**

I honestly never realized how ahead Naruto is, in terms of Shinobi skills compared to me. Not until I started training with him that is. Naruto is amazingly good with either a Tanto or a Katana, not as good as Itachi or Shisui but still _good_. Then there are his seals, I never knew fuinjutsu was so useful! How could a few _scribbles_ on a piece of paper do so many different things!? _Ahem_ , anyways as I was saying, since I started training with Naruto and Shisui, I've gotten a lot better at Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, Shisui says that I'm improving really quickly, but I can't help but think about how Itachi already _graduated_ when he was my age.   
  
Naruto keeps on reminding me that I shouldn't compare myself to Itachi, since Itachi is a prodigy that shows up maybe once in a lifetime. Though when I asked Naruto if he could be considered a prodigy he had laughed and said, "I'm not a prodigy, I just work really hard."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Key/Guide**_  
' _Thoughts'_

_"_ _Talking"_

' ** _Bijuu Thoughts '_**

**_"_ ** **_Bijuu_ ** **_Talking"_ **

_**Author/Me** _

_**Sasuke's POV (10 years old)** _

Naruto is mourning, I don't know who he's mourning for but he is and that's the important part. I've lived with him for about three years now and I only just figured it out. At first, I thought it was because of his clan, though that didn't add up since he shouldn't have enough memories of Uzushio in the first place, even with his parent's memories plus Naruto seems to be grieving for someone different every few months or so (as in every 3-5 months). Sometimes he'll stare at a wall for a few minutes and I'm pretty sure he's not talking to Kurama since after a few moments he would refocus and then start tearing up. Afterwards, I would find him with Kou, or another one of his fox summons.

It reminds me of how I was a few weeks after I lost my family. I want to help him, like how he helped me back then, I'm not like him though, I don't know how to comfort people, and I don't even know who he's grieving for. So I asked Shisui to see if he knows anything about the matter.

**_______________________________________**

Sadly Shisui didn't know the exact reason that Naruto's grieving. Though he does have an idea, though he hasn't confirmed it yet. Apparently, Naruto is close to the majority of his ANBU guards, while I know that they stopped sending out guards a bit after Naruto started the academy, I don't know much else. Shisui thinks that since Naruto has such a wide sensory range, he could probably tell when one of them doesn't come back from a mission. I had all my family killed in one night, but Naruto is losing one of his every few months. Everything makes more sense now, it explains why Naruto would leave notes on the table, and there would be a reply back, or why he would find gifts on certain days, and leave it on the table as well. 

He had never explained why he did it back then, and I have never asked him further than a raised eyebrow. And oh god, this is so _cruel,_ Naruto must be heartbroken each time it happens, I still remember what it felt like when I found out my family members were dead, it had felt like somebody had ripped out a part of my soul, and it had _hurt,_ yet Naruto has to carry on like nothing happened each time.

**_______________________________________**

Sasuke mourned that day as well, he mourned for Naruto's pain, he mourned for Naruto's dead family, and he mourned for the unfairness of the shinobi world.

**_______________________________________**

A few days later, Sasuke confronted Naruto, there was crying, yelling, and so much more, but at the end of the confrontation, Naruto didn't need to grieve silently, and Sasuke didn't have to watch his brother in all but blood suppress his grief anymore, at the end of the day the confrontation brought them closer together.

**_______________________________________**

Naruto and Sasuke both graduated from the Shinobi Academy one as the dead-last, the other as the Rookie of the Year respectfully. So one could only wonder why the Rookie of the Year is the one that's enraged while the supposed dead-last watched in amusement. Well here's the answer, the Rookie of the Year, Uchiha Sasuke is angry because he _knows_ that Naruto the dead-last should've been the Rookie of the Year. Naruto surpassed him in practically every aspect, yet he ended up as the year's dead-last, which means that Naruto was sabotaged by the teachers there. 

"It's not _fair!_ Even if you let your grades drop after the first year, you actually _tried_ on this exam! And you got all the answers correct as well! They can't just _change_ your marks like that!", Sasuke ranted in Naruto's living room, the Uchiha immediately quieted down after he was handed a tomato. Naruto while touched that Sasuke cared so much about his grades, found this incredibly entertaining. The great Uchiha Sasuke, losing his cool like was very rare nowadays, most likely a result of having fangirls stalk him. "I don't really care about the grades anyway so you don't need to get yourself so worked up over it y'know?", Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Since Sasuke was sitting right next to the blond it wasn't hard for him to hear what he said, placing his beloved tomatoes aside for now, "But it's not _right..._ You know I'm still not used to how the villagers treat you, plus they're all ninja, _chunins_ , so if anything they should be able to see that you're not Kurama.", Sasuke said resigned. Deciding to change the subject, Naruto moved onto the team assignments.

"Anyways! Do you think we'll end up on the same team? I'm pretty sure that we're going to be on the same team, they usually have the Rookie of the Year, the Dead-last, and the Kunoichi of the Year together. ", Sasuke gulped nervously beside Naruto. Naruto continued on, not knowing why Sasuke all of a sudden seemed to be so nervous, "Last time I checked Hinata, Sakura, and Ino has the highest overall score. Hinata did really well on the practicals, though she was really hesitant, Sakura has higher marks in theory than even you Sasuke, and Ino did quite well in both the practicals and the theory. So it really depends."

When Naruto looked over at Sasuke, the Uchiha was in the middle of praying to any gods that he knew, that Hinata would be the one on their team, Sasuke under any circumstances, did not want to be on any of his fangirls team, much less the two presidents of the Sasuke Fanclub. Naruto seemingly realizing what that meant for Sasuke at that moment, sympathetically patted the praying Uchiha's back. He genuinely felt bad for Sasuke, he knew that the fangirls had traumatized him when he first discovered the shrine they had built for him.

Hinata probably won't end up on their team either, since the Hyuuga Clan and the Uchiha Clan never got along well. So that leaves Sakura and Ino, and both of them are a bit more... enthusiastic in their approach. And since Ino is going to be part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio that narrows it down to Sakura.


End file.
